


Nude

by Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness



Series: So many colors [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: About showing up unannounced, Hopefully Cas and Dean learned a lesson, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shibari, but probably not, finger-sucking, interrupting brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/pseuds/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness
Summary: Gabriel and Sam are having a good time when their brothers show up.As promised, some kinky Sabriel!  Can be read as a stand-alone, but will make more sense if read as part of the series.  Damn thing grew a plot on me...
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: So many colors [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1297970
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	Nude

Gabriel’s eyes roamed over Sam Winchester. _Dad,_ but the man was perfect. Beyond perfect. And, as his brother had informed him a week or so ago, all his. Sam would make a great vessel for any angel, of course, but he was no longer the one meant for Lucifer. Every inch of him was Gabriel’s now, and Gabriel had spent the last hour staking his claim, tying Sam up in ever more intricate ropework. 

He’d rarely seen Sam so relaxed, and delighted in the trust the human gave him. Gabriel knew all too well that there was only one other being Sam trusted as much (although, ew, he did /not/ need a mental picture of Dean doing this to his brother, thank you very much). “Good?” he asked gently, running his hands through the hunter’s hair as Sam knelt in his playroom.

“Mm-hmm,” Sam hummed in response, closing his gorgeous eyes and leaning into the touch. Gabriel had matched the rope color to Sam’s skin tone this time, so at first glance, he was just kneeling there, nude. Upon a second look, however… As Sam breathed slowly, precisely placed knots in the ropework rubbed over his nipples. There was a larger knot in another strategic location that wasn’t currently visible, but Gabriel was thinking about it anyway. 

Sam was quickly becoming Gabriel’s favorite sub. No, check that; if he was honest with himself, Sam was quickly becoming Gabriel’s _only_ sub. Their irregular meetings were becoming more and more frequent. 

Gabriel ran his hands possessively over Sam’s rope-bound chest, enjoying the feeling of taut skin and equally taut rope. It wasn’t that Sam was the best-looking sub he’d ever had; sure, he was in the top ten, but Gabriel regularly played with porn stars. No, it was the depth of submission. Somehow, the complete trust meant _more_ coming from this man after everything Dad had done to him. 

Smirking, he set his fingers on Sam’s bottom lip, and the submissive automatically opened his mouth. Gabriel slid his fingers in. “Suck,” he instructed, and Sam did, laving the digits with his tongue while hollowing his cheeks. Thank Dad or random chance or whatever that he’d been lucky enough to be in that club at the same time as Sam all those weeks ago. 

Gabriel was planning to replace his fingers with something more substantial when his spidey-sense went off. “Shit!” he exclaimed, straightening up. Sam tensed--which couldn’t have been comfortable in his position--and craned his neck to look a question up at him. 

Gabriel snapped his fingers, continuing to swear under his breath. He was going to kill his brother for this. 

Before Sam could articulate his question, they were both seated in the living room, fully clothed, with half-full beers in front of them. Sam was, sadly, free of all of his ropes. Arthur leapt off of the couch and ran to the door, barking loudly--someone had just knocked. 

“Sorry, Sam,” Gabriel murmured, before stomping over to the door and flinging it open. He reached through the door, grabbed his little brother by the lapels of the stupid-ass trenchcoat that he was wearing, and pulled him in before turning and slamming him up against the wall.

“Hey!” It was actually Dean who had vocalized the protest; Castiel was just watching him--and the archangel blade he was holding--with wide eyes. “Leave him alone!” Gabriel heard rather than saw Dean climb through the door behind them. 

“Sit _down,_ Dean,” Gabriel ordered, waving a hand at the hunter. He flew across the room and slammed into the couch next to Sam with a whump of expelled air. The door, meanwhile, closed by itself. “I’ll do whatever I like to my brother who’s apparently incapable of _minding his own business_.”

“I did not know you were here, brother,” Castiel was telling him. 

“Gabriel!” Sam protested from the couch. The archangel grinned like a shark, because calling him by his name was currently a punishable offense. Of course, he wouldn’t be able to _properly_ punish Sam until their brothers were gone, but anticipation was half the point. 

“What the hell are you doing here, Cassie?” he demanded. 

Castiel slowly lifted his hands in surrender, looking a little like a kicked puppy. Gabriel briefly wondered where he’d learned that--probably from the Winchesters. “I’m sorry, brother. We were following Sam; Dean was worried that he was drinking demon blood again as he kept disappearing.”

“Are you a _complete_ moron? Don’t answer that,” Gabriel snapped when Castiel opened his mouth to do so. “Sam hasn’t had demon blood since Lillith--I made sure of that, purged his system, which you would have known if you’d bothered to look. Not that it would matter anyway, since--thanks to me, by the way--the apocalypse is off. Lucifer took his consort and skedaddled off to another world. You’re welcome.” 

“Wait--really?” Dean asked from the couch; apparently he’d gotten his breath back. 

“Yeah.” Gabriel pulled Cassie off the wall and shoved him so he fell backwards into the middle of the living room. Arthur was only too happy to bark at the angel’s face now that it was closer to the ground. “In fact, I was just telling your brother all about it, before _you two_ so rudely interrupted.” He shot a glance at Sam, and was glad that the hunter seemed to be keeping up with him despite the shock he’d just gotten.

Gabriel disappeared the angel blade, and then stalked across the room (narrowly avoiding stepping on his brother’s crotch) to flop down in his recliner. Arthur immediately jumped up with him, and he stroked the terrier from head to tail a couple of times before speaking. No one said anything, although Cassie did manage to sit up and turn to face him. 

“So,” Gabriel declared. “No more Lucifer, which means no more apocalypse. And no more being Michael’s,” he snickered, “sword.” 

“What?” Dean asked, clearly confused.

“Oh for the love of Dad, you didn’t _tell_ him?” Gabriel addressed Castiel, who simply shook his head no. 

“We were under orders--”

“Fuck orders,” Gabriel cut Castiel off. “Dad’s gone, and he’s not coming back. You lot don’t get to break the Earth. Go find something else--or _someone_ else--to do.” He snapped his fingers, and Castiel disappeared. When Dean looked as if he were about to protest, Gabriel raised his hand. “I didn’t hurt him. This time.”

“Let’s talk about you.” He stood up, slowly enough that Arthur was able to jump down on his own. Sam seemed calm now, but Dean still looked belligerent. Gabriel pointed his finger at the older hunter. “Is there any particular _reason_ you don’t trust your brother to go off on his own for a few hours?” 

Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times, like a fish, then managed to spit out, “Ruby! And...and the demon blood.” Gabriel saw the look of shame that crossed Sam’s face, and his heart went out to the kid. Was Dean going to hold that over his head forever?

“So he made a bad decision. Okay, a few of them,” he admitted, when Dean started to protest. “But I read Chuck’s books, and as I recall, you made a few yourself. One-way trip to hell courtesy of a crossroads demon ring any bells?” Dean flushed, Sam snuck a glance at him, and Gabriel folded his arms across his chest. “Thought so. Deano, your brother’s fine. He and I have been working out a way to stop the apocalypse. We’ve stopped it--you’re welcome, by the way, _again._ As it turns out, your brother likes dogs, and I’ve got a soft spot for him, so I’ve been letting him hang out with Arthur. All of the feels, none of the smell in the Impala. Plus, your brother’s not a bad conversationalist, so we have a few beers every once in a while. Win-win for everyone, _including_ you, don’t you think?”

“And what if I don’t?” Dean retorted. “Are you going to start killing me again?” Gabriel saw Sam wince. 

“Keep this up, and I just might.” Gabriel waved a hand dismissively. “No. There’s no point to it any more. Or keeping up the facade that I’m a trickster, for that matter. So I won’t be sending any more dicks to their death, my hand to, well, Dad. _If_ you’ll just grow up, say thank you like a good boy, and let your brother have a friend outside of your weird codependent relationship.” 

Dean stared at him for a moment, then turned to Sam. “Is he _really_ your friend?”

“Yeah, Dean,” Sam replied. “And he’s _helped us_ , so I don’t see why you’re so mad. He talked Lucifer into giving up on the apocalypse.” 

Dean snorted, then turned back to eye Gabriel, who had just about had it with the older hunter. “Well...I guess that’s something.” Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. 

“Now, can we get back to our conversation, or does Sam here need a permission slip from you?” Gabriel asked, staring down at Dean with an eyebrow raised. 

Dean sighed. “Fine. Do whatever you want,” he shot at Sam. “But when he turns you into a frog for a laugh, don’t come running to me.” 

Sam snorted, this time in amusement, and Gabriel figured that it was a good time to end things. He snapped his fingers again, sending Dean to where he’d sent Cas a few minutes ago. And if that just so happened to be a gay bar, well. His little brother would thank him--eventually. 

Dropping his hands to his side (as well as his attitude), Gabriel sank down onto his knees next to Sam. “Are you all right?” he asked, setting a hand on his sub’s thigh. 

Sam looked directly at him, which was a good sign. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I was startled at first when we suddenly weren’t in the playroom, but…” he sighed, and waved a hand toward where their brothers had been. “I guess that had to happen at some point.” 

“It really didn’t; your brother’s an ass and mine’s a nosy busy-body,” Gabriel replied, taking Sam’s hands in his. They were cold, and he began to rub some warmth into them. “I couldn’t stop time, because Cassie would have noticed and asked about it.” 

Sam offered him a weak smile. “The dog thing...that was smart.” 

“It was, wasn’t it?” Gabriel asked, face splitting into a grin as he set Sam’s hands back down. “I’m a total genius,” he added, buffing his nails on his shirt. 

“Well...I wouldn’t go _that_ far,” Sam teased, and Gabriel was happy to see a smile return to the hunter’s face. 

“No?” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows. “Sure about that?”

“Maybe a genius at tying knots,” Sam allowed. 

Gabriel felt his grin stretch wider. “So...you liked the shibari.”

“A lot,” Sam confirmed. “And I want to do it again. Only…”

“Only not tonight,” Gabriel finished for him, refusing to allow his smile to slip any as he stood up and looked down at his hunter. “What do you want tonight, Sam? Anything at all, you name it, and we’ll do it.” 

Sam looked up at him. “Fuck me ‘til I pass out?” He let the archangel help him to his feet.

“Gladly. Come on, bedroom's thatta way," Gabriel replied, guiding the hunter forward with a completely ~~un~~ necessary hand on his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @Masterpieceofturkeycleverness!


End file.
